shipoffoolsfandomcom-20200215-history
The split up- The Dreaded pirates situation now Part 1
Dasher finds CP9 resting in an unkown island. Dasher: Who're you guys? Rob Lucci: Hmmm, we should be the ones asking that question... Kaku: Yeah. Kumadori: YOYOI! I will be more than enough to take care of this--- Dasher attacks him by imbuing haki in his fist Dasher: You want a piece of me already?! (Ducks and dodged Blueno's kick) And you're all to predictible attaking me from the right eh? (Ducks again and dodges Kalifa's kick) Jabra: Hahahahahahaa! Blueno and Kalifa's attacks are getting dodged?! What a load of bull- Before Jabra can even finish his vulgar statement, he is shocked to see that Rob Lucci blocked Dasher's punch which was intended to Jabra Jabra: Lucci, you bastard... Rob Lucci: As I said who are you? And how can you fight like that? Dasher: Well, let's just say i'm a wandering warrior and I need your skills to help me improve. Rob Lucci: Well if you can survive an hour fighting me, I might consider teaching you... Fukuro: This isn't good. Kalifa: Oh boy... Kaku: Who's that guy? How can he predict their movements? Rob Lucci: What're you waiting for? Attack already. Dasher: (Grins) Heh! (Charges at Lucci) Let's go! The two clash with their fists Meanwhile, Akira is seen wandering some strange winter Island somewhere in the Grand Line... Akira: Brrrrr. (Shivers) It's cold here.... ????: Hey you! Get a jacket or something! Akira: Oh, you're talking to me old man?! ????: Uh duh! Yes I am! Kitton: Grandpa! Be polite! We have a visitor. My name's Kitton and this is my grandpa. Akira: Ooooooh! Those are nice looking weapons, can I have one of those? Kitton: Sure, you might find more of this... This is after all Karakuri... Akira: Woaaaaah, this is where I'll spend my training... Having advance weapons won't hurt right? Kitton: What are you implying? Akira: I need these weapons so I can become strong. Teach me Kitton and grandpa. Grandpa: (Sigh) Youngsters wants to learn fast these days... Okay. Kitton: YAY!!! Training time! Aeon's location: Silver Cross country a country filled with aristocrats and colorfully historical figures and architectures Aeon: A bunch of aristocrats... (Gets hit by a brick) Ouch. Rich kid 1: (Covering his mouth with a fan) Hohohohohohohoho! Look at that poor tramp! Aeon: (Annoyed) Tsk, that's one bad statement their punk. (Charges at the Rich kid and prepares to hit him) Rich Kid 1: (Blocks Aeon's fist) Hohohohoho! It seems this tramp wants a fight eh? (Gets knocked out cold by Aeon) Aeon: Hmmmm, this rich snots can fight well. This might be a good place to learn some new skills. While wandering the city, he comes across an old man. Aeon: Oh, who're you old geezer? Old man: Hohohohohohohohohoho, I should be the one to ask you tramp. Aeon: Tramp?! That does it! You narsisitic bastard! (Proceeds to attack the old man) Raaaah! (Swings it at full force at the old man) Old man: Hmmm, (Ducks it and hits Aeon with his staff) You fight with no strategy, you haven't forgotten the meaning of gaining strength do you? Aeon: .... Old man: You've also forgotten the true meaning of fighting, and that's... Aeon: .... Old man: Protecting the weak and defensless. And most of all, making your Nakama safe. Aeon:(Remembers the first time he meets the Dreaded Pirates and the adventures they had... Then remembers Drautic's utter defeat at the hands of Nova Blade) Damn, remembering that defeat really is a trauma... Old man, how can I get stronger? Old man: Are you willing to take risks? Aeon:Yes. The Old man and Aeon are seen talking and discussing their training that will happen tommorow. Meanwhile, Austinato is seen in an exotic island... Austinato: This island looks like... ?????: An exotic Island!!!! Oh, my name's ginger Austinato: (Grips on his clock sword) Who're you? Ginger: Owowowowo! Looks like you're from another Island. Here, have a devil fruit. Austinato: Why would you give me that? Ginger: Well, the village shaman told me about you and about your dreams. People becoming equals? Well, there's a problem there are people who stand on top. So that's why there still people who're below them and that's the cause of abuse and slavery right? Austinato: Right. Ginger: So with this Devil Fruit, even tough it's not Logia it'll help you complete your dream. Austinato: What does it do? Ginger: It's the Aki Aki no mi, it can smash people to the ground thus making them immobile. Austinato: Aren't you making this just to make my dream literal? Seriously, making crushing the ones to the ground would make them equals? That's too literal. (Pauses for a while) HEH! I'll be dammed! (Eats the Devil fruit) God it tastes like crap! Shift to Renzu who's in a corrupt and poor country run by a world noble Renzu: Damn, life in here sucks... (Throws a rock that accidentally hits the World Noble Saint Lucien) Saint Lucien: Impudent so of a! Guards kill this man! Renzu: Eh, (Rolls on the ground avoiding getting shot) Damn. (Fires back with his flintlock) Citizens: (A man has stand up to saint lucien!!!! Help him and let us get our freedom!!!!) The citizens start to gather weapons and guns to attack the world noble and his guards, eventually starting a civil war and overthrow the evil world noble. Renzu: Ooooh, never thought one action can get to many other actions... So, where am I? Citizen: You're in Looner kid, the best place to learn vodoo. Renzu: Wait vodoo? My swords can use vodoo too! (Shows him his hex swords) Citizen: Well, there's this master at vodoo who got hostaged so that's why we can't fight. But since you defeated the world nobles and his men. I guess we can teach you the Vodoo arts. Renzu: Awesome! At an unknown Island in Grand Line Senshin is seen drinking sake with someone Senshin: HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! Those idots said they'll train for 2 years!!!! Can you believe that!? ?????: Gaaawd! But ahem. We got other business to attend to. Both Senshin and the other man Climb the ship. THE END Category:Stories